Nobody's Heartless: Lykas' story
by llykas
Summary: a general story of Lykas' past, current events as things happen in Dragginninja's Nobody's Heartless story, and possible adventures when he is not with Kirox in that very story
1. Lykas' History!

Hey, this is the creator of Nobody's Heartless character, "Lykas" and this is how his history goes, so join me if your favorite character among the bunch is Lykas, and enjoy the ride, and despite original comments, he's technically not a necromancer, although he can summon creatures, he's more a magician of blood, who gained his powers in a semi-unique way.

*note, some ideas for his creation come from three different animes, each belong to their respective creators, along with all products and registered things within, and I am using them without permission, no money is being made from this, as this is just a history for a char I lent a friend, and if anyone wishes to attempt, feel free to try to identify the three animes, and as a tip, each came on adult swim within the last ten years, some will be far more known to those who recently watched the night-time channel, anyways.. here you guys go

Lykas was sitting in his desk, bored, huffing a little, blowing the black hair upon his scalp back up out of his eyes, him looking out the window in a bored manner, noticing something strange in the courtyard, he moves to stand from his desk, saying, " teacher, I must be excused, I'm finished with the test." The teacher nods towards him and he moves towards the door, glancing at his fellow classmates, including his sister Arlene, him nodding towards his sister as he strolls out, his posture relaxed, his hands in his pockets as he moves down the stairs, his lanky form easily stepping down the stairs before sliding down the last few steps on the bannister, not losing a single step, he walks out to the courtyard, walking towards the shining item on the ground, him glancing around a few times before bending down, picking up a small book, it saying, " book of blood." him looking around before just walking towards his car, giving Arlene a last glance, her having her own car, before he drives home, moving to sit down in his room, pulling his lamp close to look over the book, him reaching towards his desk drawer and opens it, pulling it out, and pulls out a pen, moving to push it into a hole beneath the drawer, releasing the false bottom to reveal his secret stash of sweets, him reaching in, looking over the list of sweets he has before utlimately deciding on pochy sticks, one of his favorites, before placing the false bottom back into place, and places the pen back into it's penholder within the drawer, closing the drawer and then reaches under his desk and opens the small fridge, getting himself a cold Dr. Pepper out before closing it again and settling in, him moving to open the book with a pochy stick in hand, nibbling a little as he reads, getting curious as he reads the book, moving through the whole book, it starting with the fact it's a book of spells, then proceeds to list spells after giving a fairly large warning about the cost of the spells, the first spell like any gameboy advanced cheat code, in order to be able to cast any of the other spells, you must first activate the first spell, like the master code. Lykas continues through the rest of the book curiously, soon leaving his pochy box empty and his bottle of soda empty, tossing both in the trash can below his desk beside the minifridge, him soon moving to stand and clear a large space in the center of his room, moving to take a small knife and slash the tip of his index finger, moving to start marking the required star of david to cast the beginning spell upon the ground, before moving to suck his finger, then moves to hold the still dripping hand over the circle and speaks the chant allowed, "tcartnoc siht etelpmoc htiw, ytilaer fo cirbaf yrev eht tuohtiw dna nihtiw morf srewop dna stsaeb yht nommus, doolb fo rewop eht rof dlrow ym reffo I" then blinks as the circle starts glowing brighter and brighter before a blast knocks him off of his feet, and he blacks out. When he comes to a few minutes later, he looks towards the center of the room, a giant knife stands, imbedded in the floor, it the size of the knife that Pyramid Head. He stands up and walks towards it, not realizing that along with the powers he has just unlocked within himself, he has also doomed his world to being consumed and destroyed by demons, who will feast upon the blood of his world, along with a single demonic presence who he has unwittingly made his contract with, him moving to grab the hilt of the knife, and it easily slips from it's position into his hand, somehow feeling as light as a feather, him lifting the blade and points it towards a wall, examining it, it appearing large and long, the blade only sharpened on once side at first glance, the sharp tip to the base of the sharpened edge, it curves outwards, and on each side, the blade has grooves etched into it, and upon closer inspection to the blunt side, there is a tiny sharpened edge, the grooves attaching to the sharpened edge for the releasal of the user's blood onto the blade to coat the sharpened edge, but the sharpened edge on the blunt part is only long enough to give a quick stroke to slice the palms and release the blood into the grooves, the grooves guiding the blood to coat the edge from tip to base, and upon closer inspection of the hilt, the cloth covering the hilt unwraps and is long enough to cover the entire blade, and the cloth left after the blade has been covered is coated in a strange substance that makes his hands cool, yet enflamed at the touch of his slit finger, giving the pain an edge that is good for concentration, but numbs it just enough for it not to ruin the concentration of the wielder, he then notices something strange in the mirror, moving to lower the blade and moves to stand in front of the mirror, staring as he notices his skin has gotten a bit more pale, and his eyes are glowing a deep crimson in the darkness, but when he steps into the light, his eyes are purplelish, slowly slipping from their original blue color to a deep crimson, him touching his cheek before he hears a strange voice, it saying, " A-hem, greetings, Mortal, I hope you are happy with our contract, as it has doomed your world, if you wish, I can grant you and a small group of fellow humans safe escape from these demons, so you may now choose, or you may decide while fighting for your life." Lykas' sister, Arlene runs into the room, screaming as like grabs her and holds her behind him as he holds out his blade towards the door, a slow, lumbering demon approaching and growling, roaring at Lykas, before the demon whispers, " you can attempt to save your world as well, but in order to do so, you will need the book, and if you will grant me my freedom, you may recieve my help, as a good faith tip, slice your hand upon the back of the sword, coat the blade in your blood, then attack." Lykas striking doing as directed and slices his hand upon the blunt end of the blade, his blood flowing through the channels and upon the main blade, coating it before he slices forwards, his hand going from the mini-blade to the hand-and-a-half blade in a matter of one stroke, the demon crystalizing upon contact of his blood, before it shatters into mere shards, Lykas says, " alright, deal, Demon, but I have one Addendum to your deal, your to bind yourself to the book, so that you will be stuck with me wherever we go, and once I have no need for you, you will be released through the burning of the book, and at any time, I'm allowed to transfer your vessel at any time." the demon nodding eagerly as he moves towards the book, leeching his misty form into it, energizing it, the human skin that the leather of the book is made from shifts and warps to reveal a diamond-shaped window, the demon's face showing upon it, alive as the skin writhes a little and beats, as if it were still alive and there is blood beating underneath it, Lykas takes his sister's single book holder and attaches it to his belt, placing the single spellbook within it and says, " come on sis, let's see who we can save, and how many we can save.." him leading his sister out of his room, looking back and thinking, where the demon, with the contact to his skin can hear his thoughts, " teleport my things to the vessel you are creating, place all the furniture in that room into the room to serve as my bedroom upon our vessel, please." the demon chanting just below audible hearing as the door slams shut behind him and Arlene, the demon says, " alright, that door is now a quick access portal to the vessel, if you want your sister on the vessel now, send her in through the door, and I'll make the door portable." Lykas nods and says, " Arlene, unless your willing to pull and able to pull a weapon out of some hidden place, go back through my bedroom door, and the room with my crap in it, is my room, and your not to touch, find the room with your stuff, and stay there until I return." Arlene nodding quickly, not gonna argue with her brother and the guy with the giant blade, her disappearing before the demon says, " now grab the frame and start folding, like you used to see in cartoons." Lykas nodding as he starts folding the doorway into a small cube, placing it in his pocket. Soon Lykas starts walking towards the front door, using the blood still upon the blade of his weapon to attach the blade to his back, due to the blood demon making blood slightly magnetic to Lykas, depending on the item and how Lykas focuses on the item.

whew, lotsa writing, this is only the beginning of how Lykas and Arlene get to where everyone finds him and her, and then ultimately Kirox finds everyone, heh


	2. Lykas' History Continued!

hey, this is chapter 2 of the story of Lykas, and from here, we are seeing Lykas try to save as many people as possible, and make some very tough choices when it comes to some people he doesn't like, plus, more crystalizing monsters! but this is towards the end of the stay on this world, and towards his adventures while traveling with his sister and the people he saves.

Lykas shifts, fingering the cube in his pocket as he stalks through the neighborhood, screams echoing in the air, the sky a bloody red, him cursing his curiousity and stupidity, he should have checked out the language and the translations before he attempted what he did, and now he's doomed his world, and is about to leave it with himself and a what people he can save, he swerves the car he is driving, narrowly missing the corpse thrown at his car, him cursing as he moves to slice his hand through sheer willpower, and taps his hand onto the wheel of the car in several places, on every number on the face of the clock, as directed by the demon, and as he does so, the car shifts a little more, until it is a blood red banshee, the hood up, and coated in a paint made from his blood, so that every time a monster comes in contact with it, it crystalizes and shatters upon contact, him zooming down the street, dodging what cars he can, him having placed the door in the back seat, laying upon the seat and open, him seeing a few of his friends, him honking his horn as he opens the door, his friends stopping and staring at him as the windows don't exist, he yells, " get in the back and through that hole, NOW!" they all jump into his car and disappear into the door. Lykas zooming off as he soon stops at the school, picking the door up and folding it again, running into the school and trying to grab everything he can, looting the kitchen for all it's non perishables, like canned milk, canned food, box foods, dehydrated foods, everything, before he hears the pots clang in the kitchen, a growling filling the rooms. Lykas draws his blade, the blood almost completely gone as he slices his hand again, holding his blade in front of him as the door remains open on the ground, he calls into there and tells one of his friends to keep tossing the nonperishables into there, he'll protect the person, and as the cans are thrown in by his friend, he places his blade vertically against the entrance, so that nothing can come in, and everything that tries to touches his blood and crystalizes, him nodding as he moves to help, him using the doorframe and the blade as a frame, him using his still bleeding hand to produce a barrier to prevent all creatures from entering as he soon has the room empty, his friend jumps back into the door as Lykas collects it and runs through the blood-barrier, grabbing his blade and sucking his blood back into his body, prepared for saving people now, he starts running through the halls, calling out, wincing as he sees corpse after corpse, some gutted, some having their intestines scattered all over the floor, the blood running down the halls, Lykas cursing as he moves to leave the school, jumping into his car again, tossing the door in back as it was, driving fast and furious down the street to the store, there being a riot of men with guns and knives, the store being looted, Lykas cursing as he hits the brakes in front of them, them letting him through after seeing only him inside, Lykas says, " I need all the non perishables I can get if possible." the men nodding as they all start bringing out cans of food, boxes of crackers, all that stuff, and even bringing out mutliple gallons of water for him, Lykas says, " I thank you..is there anything I can do for you all in return? I know..once I finish with my car, you can use it, it kills the monsters on contact with the paint, just let me finish my rounds around the city." they all nod as a female climbs into the passenger seat, Lykas looks at her and says, " umm..who are you?" the female says, " I'm your ride-along, I wanna see this "magic paint" in use, and plus, your kinda cute." Lykas blinks and says, " alright, but you gotta not question my methods." Lykas hitting the gas as they open the guards enough to let him through ,him speeding through the city, calling for friends before he approaches a large group of the strange demons, clawing at a house door, Lykas says, " wait here...don't move, this car is the safest place possible." Lykas grabbing the cube in the back and sneaks around back, knocking gently on the back door, and he says, " it's me, Lykas, open up!" and he hears his biggest torturers inside say, " you! how in the hell did you get here! and what the hell do you want?" Lykas says, " well, it appears you've got an army at your front door, and I'm the only one who can kill these without any guns, which you guys either don't have ammo for, or don't have period." they all curse and say, " leave, now, before they come back here and try to bust in back here!" Lykas stopping and thinking, wondering, " should I truly help these assholes? or should I leave them to die and rot? they've always tortured me since I was a young kid..are their lives truly worth saving?"

SURPRISE! my first cliffhanger and poll, I'm seriously gonna leave the fate of these jerks in all of your hands, I'll give you guys about three days from the time I post this to give me votes, the choices are A save them, and B leave them to rot and leave the world, and who is that femme who jumped into the car with Lykas? maybe you'll learn at a later time, but for now, see ya!


	3. Lykas' History FINISHED!

hey, what time is it? that's right, it's time for another chapter! hehe, it seems that people weren't interested in that particular poll, I got only a single vote, which was from the creator of the series that the titicular character was part of, and don't worry people, soon this boring past will be done with, and we'll soon be visiting lykas on his own journies after having left Kirox behind, hehe, anyways, here we go! *Muse's "Uprising" playing in the background*

Lykas blinks and then scoffs, saying, " yeah..I'll go, you guys never did me any favors when we were growing up, so I won't do you the favor, in fact, you'll probably be better off, the world is fucked beyond fixing, see you F*ckers later, Ciao!" him heading back to the car and says, " alright, see here young lady, you've got two options at this point, and option number one is pretty much a death scentence, but it is still there, you can stay here, and live on this doomed world, or you can come with me, I know a way of escaping, but you gotta be willing to live with how I live, with the way the living conditions will be, and you'll likely be able to get your own room, all of that agreeable?" the strange female ponders a moment and says, " sure, if it'll keep me alive." lykas gestures to the door with his thumb, saying, " get in there, and then find the younger girl that looks a little like me, and no, don't bother with your name yet." lykas hitting the gas hard as the chick tumbles in from gravity, lykas soon hitting the basic barrier, lykas says, " alright, here's the car, leave the keys in, it runs on just regular gas, and when that shit runs out, it has an alternative tank that runs on diesel, and after that, your fucked, don't damage it any more than you gotta, and if you lose the paint, your fucked." lykas getting the cube out walks towards around a corner, and opens it on a wall, stepping through as it disappears behind him, formed into the cube within the ship, lykas pockets it and steps out of the room, looking around, the ship's interior a far different design than anything anyone has ever encountered, the very walls of the ship appear to be a flesh-like metal, that beats with a steady thrum, small veins within the very walls, dark crimson blood within, feeding the ship with an unnatural oxygen system, and actually functioning alot like a biological organism. Lykas moves to sit in the commander's chair in the main deck, setting the book into a small slot inside the arm rest, small joysticks appearing under his hands, fleshy and beating with the same gentle thrum, it a disturbing sight, but strangely comforting, lykas puts the demon in control, saying, " you are not to take us anywhere that will threaten me or the ships contents, lest you find yourself back where you came from!" the demon giving a muffled, "yes master" him taking off towards the stars, lykas moving into the kitchen, it more metallic, and less fleshy, but still warm, a comfortable temperature, provided by the very blood of the ship as well, lykas sits at the only table, it shifting to extend just a bit more to allow him a seat, him saying, " alright now, I know your all confused as to what happened, and I don't understand it myself, all I know is that my sister is my second in command, and when I'm not here, she tells you what to do, alright? now then, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, all three of you are essentially my crew until we find a place you are comfortable staying, as I saved you because you guys were the only ones who actually were friends, now then, you...are gonna be staying with me and my sister, and acting as a second opinion on choices that we must make, alright?" him looking directly at the strange female, who hasn't even mentioned her name, just sitting with her head down, lykas says, " now then...what is your name?" and as the strange female opens her mouth, saying, well, my name is.." then the world just freezes in place strangely, Lykas blinking as nothing is moving, everything is silent, and completely still, him cursing as he stands and turns around, blinking as a strange doorway stands before him, lykas saying, " oookay...I guess since it appears I'm stuck here unless I go through this door..I will.." him walking into the doorway, thinking, " what an idiot I am...this is obviously a trap, and my blade is too long to use from the judgment of the doorway." lykas steps through and blinks as he trips, falling through the air, then shifts his form easily, sliding to where he is falling at the speed he is, until he finally slams down hard onto the platform below him, the platform designed strangely to his eyes, revealing him, laying against a cresent, asleep with a book in hand, windows revealing several faces, each a strange unfamiliar face, save for one, Lykas' sister, and then the last face, at the 12 of a clock face above the whole image is just a shadow within a strange hooded cowl, the face hidden, and yet familiar and strange at the same time. just as he moves to examine the image more closesly, a voice booms out, saying, " Sakyl! ynitsed sah nesohc ouy ot meed rouy htap, od ouy esoohc tghit? ro ssenkrad?" Lykas finds himself somehow understanding the question, even though the language is bizarre and out of place, he says, " neither...for my path is not light, or dark." the voice continues, saying, " neht sit' emit ot esoohc ruoy etaf." a path leads off into the deep darkness, lykas follows it until he stands upon another platform, this time it decorated not in appearances, but strange circles, each shifting with a strange different element, him now in the center of the platform, and in reach of all just by reaching out his hand, and the voice booms, "tahw llahs uoy esoohc? doolb? latem? retaw? yticirtcele? erif? ro neve mrof flesti ?" lykas kneels and says, " I shall choose what I've been given...BLOOD!" his hands reaching out and touching both, the others fading as the two chosen spin around the platform, rapidly spinning faster and faster until they all meet in the middle, focused underneath him, him surrounded by runes, ancient runes full of magic. the final circle spins, faster and faster, the voice saying, "ouy evah nesoohc na tluciffid htap, eno taht lliw egnahc htiw ruoy epahs, tub ti si ruoy ynitsed." and as the circle spins faster and faster, it appears to shrink into darkness, slowly consuming his form as he moves into the mummification position, closing his eyes and lets it take him, when he returns to reality, he finds himself sitting upon the bench at the table in his ship, the strange female sitting there saying, " cook." lykas blinks and says, " ah, hmm? sorry, you lost me, you say you can cook? good, your the chef around here, alright?" the woman nods, before standing and walking towards the kitchen, lykas looking at the others, who give him strange looks as he says, "what? I was busy, piss off and get moving!" lykas stands and starts walking towards the controls of the ship, him sitting down in the commander's chair and says, " what's the nearest world?" the demon says, " that can service life? umm...several days worth of time away, I'll set a course there." lykas nodding as he says, " when we arrive, let's just set my friends off, but before you do, wipe their memories for me please? I just ask that you remove everything and plant false memories there, as if they were always there, and make it kind of a disease, infectious to the point that everyone will soon believe that they were original inhabitants for me, alright?" the demon says, " alright." Lykas flies towards it, setting into an orbit as he says, " alright, send them down, their young enough and look enough like the current inhabitants, just set them where they'll fit in." the demon nods before Lykas takes off again, three fewer people on ship, Lykas soon starts flying towards a strange town, noticing that the strange female has come into the room and is sitting in a chair where she can see out, she says, " you do realize that now that we can't go home, you've either gotta find a place to set me down, or find a place to settle down, your sister is too young for a life of travel like this.." Lykas nods and says, " well then, I didn't catch your name earlier, due to some strange circumstances, but I will let you down on this planet up ahead." the ship says, " it's The Land of Departure." Lykas nods and says," Alright, but let's make sure that it's a good place to set this young lady down." Lykas smiling at the female, him nodding as he says, " how old are you? I'm sixteen at the moment, and my sister is only eight, but I noticed your younger than me?" the female smiles and says, " I'm only fifteen myself." then he notices her blue eyes, and pale bluish hair, saying, " hmm...you strike me as unusual, are you truly from my world?" the female sighs and says, " alright, you caught me, I am not quite from your world, I was there trying to see if it was in immediate danger when those strange monsters attacked, and I wasn't prepared to fight them, but if you'll drop me there, I'll let you go on ahead." Lykas says, " alright...what was your name again?" the female smiles slightly and says, " you don't need to know anymore." Lykas nodding as he lets the female off, and then heads directly into the nearest cluster of stars, soon finding himself upon a strange planet, him having his ship mould into a smaller form, small enough to fit into a small garage as he lands, the current inhabitants smiling and says, " alright, stranger from another world, I noticed that you and your sister are exhausted, come, you can stay with us, and we'll stow your ship inside, lykas noticing several faces are familiar, but not perfectly so, save for one, and he walks up to her and says, " hello, what is your name? mine is lykas." her eyes looking towards him and takes his hand, shivering a little as if his touch made her skin crawl a little, but his appearance was ghastly enough, he just shrugged it off, her saying, " Lunavier" Lykas smiles and remembers that name as he walks into the home.

WOW! we got alot accomplished this day! and to think, we only spent maybe two hours here writing this, and if you really are intesrested in what the voice was saying, then just reverse the words, and if you cannot identify the strange female at this point without needing a name, then you truly are NOT a diehard KH fan, hehe, or you haven't played every single one of the serie's games, anyways, yeah, now for the moment of truth, yes, this is where the history leaves off for the moment, but if I plan on continuing with the present, as we all know, my character has left the company of Kirox and Lunavier, and that means that I've got more to write, plus, at that point, I've got my own keyblade, and will discover a hidden power within that I gained despite only choosing blood, YAY! anyways..yeah..disclaimer: all characters are owned by their respective owners, Lykas is Copywrited to me, Kirox to his creator, Lunavier to her creator, and all mentioned places and mentioned things to their creators and or license owners, anyways..bye!


	4. Lykas' Present: The Beginning!

Hey, I know it's a little early for the next chapter, but I felt like writing it anyways, ha! anyways, here we go, I'm gonna start when Kirox leaves lykas in the DAO camp and go from there, ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS, LEEEEEROOOOY JEEENKIIIIINS!

Lykas is sitting by the camp fire, pondering upon his past, him having thought about it almost constantly, him looking up when one of the others taps his shoulder, saying, " alright, my turn to keep watch, go ahead." lykas moves to a darker corner of the camp, settling down as he nods off, his dreams drifting back to that strange place, him having wondered about it constantly, and soon he is standing upon the platform once more, but this time, it seems more real...his body this time coated in blood, and not the blood he's used to anymore, but the blood of the darkspawn, the voice lifts up and lykas' dream translates it, because the author is too lazy at the moment to do the ancient thingie, "'tis time, Lykas, to test your willpower, your to fight yourself." lykas blinks and looks around, then a yell echoes from his mouth as the darkspawn blood forcefully rips itself from his skin, forming into a darkspawn version of himself, but with small differences, as a hundred small shadows move to converge on this darkspawn, granting it greater power, it soon standing tall, holding a strange blade to lykas, him not able to make it completely out, but it is covered in the blood of darkspawn, the shadows covering it as well, lykas curses and reaches for his blade which is normally on his back, and finds it gone, him completely unarmed against this new beast, and now is forced to fight it as he is. Lykas moves to stand straight upright, taking a small razor from his pocket, the very same razor that granted him his powers by granting him the cut to cast the ritual, he moves to slice open his palms with it, chanting deeply, his book not there either, but his mind having memorized it, starts chanting as blood flows from his hands, the beast doing exactly the same, but instead of blood, it is darkness, pure darkness, lykas moves to form his blood into a whip, not touching it, and yet he whips it around, slicing at the darkness of the beast, slicing away as much as possible before revealing the darkspawn within, him cursing as it moves to absorb the darkness surrounding it, moving from being a massive beast, to a single form of same height, growling and snarling ferally at lykas, the blade upon his back resembling his a katana, but darker and thinner, as if a deep black, made of pure darkness. lykas growls and moves to lunge at the beast, his fits coated in blood hardened into a diamond strength, and yet liquid under the surface to protect his hands from being harmed by the force of the strength he is using, his hand slams into the beast's hand, the beast grabbing his fist and tossing him behind him, lykas moving to whip a stream of blood at the hilt of the blade, wincing as the darkness soaking the blade surges up the blood whip, soon filling his veins, the beast smirking and laughing at lykas as he kneels upon the ground, fighting off the surging darkness, soon his eyes start glowing a deeper crimson, his face starting to extend outwards, his heart fading almost forcefully, as the beast smiles, lykas soon a being of darkness himself, the monster blinking as the feral lykas, his body shifting from human to almost complete werewolf, moving to tear apart the beast, grabbing it's heart within it's chest and rips it from it's body, the hole in his chest absorbing it, him kneeling down as the darkness soaks into his stolen heart, him gasping as his form receeds, the blade in front of him shifting, moving from a darkened shape to a familiar shape, it a blade similar to what Kirox wielded, but different, mutated from the darkspawn taint that had carried it, and the darkness that had consumed it, lykas picks it up, and says, " you are a bloodied and darkened version of fenrir...I shall call you Blackened Blood!" him picking it up, it feeling...right in his hands, him soon examining it, noticing the key is sharper, the grooves smaller, and the small keychain at the end looked like a werewolf with blood leaking from it's mouth, and it was black, with darkness writhing from it, lykas nods as he moves to de-summon it, instinctively squeezing it, and then soon he finds his blade gone, replaced by the blade of darkness that has now affected him, his body now part darkness itself, and he is a heartless with a stolen heart, him moving to kneel as he says, " blade, I know that you are alive, I cannot carry you and my true ceremonial blade at once.." the blade has a yellow, wolf-eye open and says," FOOL! I AM YOUR CEREMONIAL BLADE! I CONTAIN THE DARKNESS, INCREASING THE POWER, AND CAN POISON YOUR ENEMIES FROM WITHIN, YOU JUST NEED TO SUMMON ME!" lykas blinks as he says, " then I shall call you Darkened Heart!" him shifting as he lifts it, and the darkness slips through the hilt as the blade increases in size, soon the shape and size of the original blade, lykas shivers as the voice speaks up again, " you are now stronger, you've learned to tap your alternate form, you must learn to control it, for if you do not, then your taste for blood shall consume you...now enter the doorway, and all that you've gained, you shall retain.." lykas approaching the doorway, writhing in darkness as lykas enters, shivering as the strange new heart beats within his chest. Lykas looks up, snapping awake as he hears a the crunch of a twig being stepped on, him standing as he instinctively becomes alert, and before he realizes, his new keyblade Blackened Blood appears within his hand, him looking down at the blade, the hilt containing a dual blade so that he may slice his hands without ever leaving the hilt, him looking around as heartless surround the camp, kirox is gone and he curses, moving to instinctively follow the book's instructions, recognizing his new blade and already understanding how to apply special spells and effects to it, lykas moves to kneel, his key facing the ground as he starts chanting, and before long, a massive blood-tsunami soaking from the blood of the darkspawn attacking, explodes from his body, the darkspawn explode upon impact, the heartless all splattering into the whisps of darkness, but before long, a large heartless appears, similar to the one he was facing in his dream, he says," DAMN! but this time, I'm ready..." lykas moves to lift his blade, his anger coming to fruition as the blade disappears and his anger reaches it's exploding point, the darkness of the darkspawn heart soaks him, his body exploding into the form of a werewolf, him leaping upon the beast, everyone just staring it awe, including Lunaviere, who is terrified at this, and promises herself to never reveal this truth to Kirox, for fear of his attacking, Lykas soon is within the heart of the beast itself, his hands and arms forcing into the darkness, him growling as his gutteral words say, " you are now an extension of me, for now beast, I control you, and I shall end your miserable life." lykas forcing the beast to reach up to it's head, and grip it, grabbing it and starts pulling, growling as the beast's own strength soon rips it's head off, causing darkness to splurt all over the place, soaking almost everyone before disappearing into mist, lykas soaking the corpse into his body to fuel his darkened heart, and as the corpse hits the ground, it soaks him, disappearing into mist save for that upon his body, soaking into his skin forcefully, him soon standing up, human once more, or in appearance anyways, him shivering as he says, "sorry about that.." everyone gaping as he just took out an entire army of combined heartless and darkspawn, him dusting himself off as he says," what?" him blinking as a small box attached to the opposite side of the book starts beeping, saying, " hmm, it appears my ship is damaged, and I now know where it's at, but first thing's first...kirox needs to know he has another keyblade on hand for the moment.." lykas moves towards the direction of kirox, running up and says, "Hey Kirox, guess what!" Lykas told him. "What, Lykas?" Kirox asked. "I got a Keyblade!" he told him, summoning it, and before long, Kirox visibly shivers, but lykas won't mention it, lykas then says, " alright, I'm going back to camp, I'll see you later." and before long, lykas had been out in a field, he summoned Blackened Blood and tosses it up instinctually, it coming down and lykas finds himself in a strange suit of armor, it completely black, with red parts, and his visor is completely black, but in the mirror within the ship, he can see the glow of his eyes through the blackened visor, him nodding as he sits in the ships pilot and says, " already, here we go..." him guiding the ship up towards the stars, heading to his ship.


	5. Lykas' Present: Continued part 1

Hello once again, here we are, we are gonna go back a few days, just for the hell of it, just so that we can see what the hell Lykas was doing when Kirox approached the planet, and when he was in the closet, and no, despite his creator's humor, I don't do "closet" jokes, I do a sort of darker humor, and it will show eventually, but for now, here we go! *starts up Gary Jule's "mad world" in the background*

Lykas is relaxing in his pilot's chair of his Keyblade Glider, it's form darkened, blood seemingly dripping down the walls, darkness swirling around the chamber, him a heartless with a stolen heart, him feeling the strange beat within his chest, having stolen it from himself, yet not himself, it a darkspawn's heart, him looking up as he remembers the first time Kirox encountered him.

*flashback*

Lykas is in his room, standing in front of his bed, him having gotten a specialized stitched blanket on his king sized mattress, it in the shape of a pentagram, him moving to place the book upon the center of the pentagram, him chanting a little, letting the demon, who was complaining like a little bitch, stretch it's arms some, Lykas says, " this room is sealed by special salts and spells, you cannot exit in any way, you are not leaving this room in any form but the book, alright? plus, our contract binds you to me until I release you, but for the moment, I release you from the book to relax a bit, there are some fruits over there on the table, along with some garden fresh vegetables, I'd like to chat with you a bit, nothing bad, but I'm curious about some things..." Lykas turns to his closet at the sound of a crash within, him looking and spying an eye through the crack in the door, him approaching after switching to ancient to command the demon not to move, him slipping towards the closet, opening it and looking up and seeing the ceiling being moved into place, him deciding to ignore it, knowing it's his sister's and other housemate's new guest, and probably was tossed into there as their stupid little prank, him returning to the spirit, sitting down and chatting with it, letting it continue on through the night, until the spirit finally returns it the book, him picking it up and placing it in the book harness on his belt, him slipping out the door when everything seems to have cleared up, grabbing his blade on the way out, heading to the kitchen, noticing the stranger walk around with rope on hand, him ignoring it as he glances and sees myde head out of the kitchen, sea salt ice cream in hand, him shifting as he heads in, bends down into the fridge, Lykas pulling out a small container of his favorite drink, Limeade with extra pulpy goodness, him glancing around inside before shrugging and rummaging around the freezer before pulling out a good sized steak, him glancing at it before shrugging as he pulls it out and tosses it into his blade, the blood oozing from the steak onto his knife, him focusing on it and the blood starts to boil and heat up, the steak browning just right on the outside, and the steak inside stays nice and juicy, him smiling as he slides it onto his favorite plate, him smiling a little as it was made for him by his younger sister, before he left his planet with her, him having kept the plate hidden in a special place in the kitchen, where none of the others have found it, him shifting as he takes a knife and gently tears into his steak, eating it quietly before standing and walking outside, going on his usual patrol, having dealt with heartless before, treating them like the monsters on his world, him soon coming home when dawn strikes, him knowing quietly that he's the only reason that everyone can sleep at night, him often visiting the door to the heart of the planet, but when he enters his room, he notices that his sister is tied up, his nerves wearing a little thin with this stranger's courage, but ignores his slight anger at the stranger, and unties his sister, him slinking towards the stranger quietly and then blinks as the stranger straight forwardly offers his hand in friendliness, him ignoring his disgust at this stranger's nerve, he shakes it and puts on the face he normally wears, his use of blood as a weapon having killed the little niceness he carried for anyone but his sister, him shifting as he nods, gesturing to Cloud, who he met not five minutes earlier, and pretty much forgot after giving the "nice to meet you face" to him earlier, cloud just getting the heebe jeebies from it.

*end flashback*

Lykas smiles a little at the thought, and soon finds himself in front of his black ship, blinking and saying, " that imbecile cloud must have destroyed one of the engines...damn idiot shouldn't have been throwing that materia shit around like my ship could handle the blows from it..." him moving to remain in his armor as he lands upon the surface of the ship, his keyblade glider returning to it's keyblade shape, him walking towards it, using the blood within the veins under the black skin of the ship to keep himself anchored to it, tapping on the hatch, it opens and he drops inside, the hatch rapidly closing once more, him nodding as he taps instinctively on his helmet, it shifting to a simple, hard to see band, hidden under his dark hair, where he can activate it with only a mere thought, him shifting and stretching as he walks towards the engines to see the damage, and once he gets in, he realizes exactly how much work he's stuck doing, him cursing as he says, " damn idiot, you know how hard it is to replace some of these parts? some of this shit is next to impossible to find or scavenge, and some of this other destruction has to fucking repair itself, damn imbeciles..." him noting the parts where it looked like a very long and sharp blade sliced through it, and scars had covered the cuts, him sighing as he pats the ship, it purring to life at his touch, him saying, " it's alright old girl, I'll get you up and running again, just let me get my bearings and my composure.." him still upset at that blonde imbecile for having treated his ship like it was just a hunk of metal built to travel the world, him shifting as he says, " come let me see your heart.." him stepping through the hatch in the floor that opens him, him walking down a flesh-laden catwalk to the heart of his ship, which literally was a heart, the beating that echoes faintly through the ship very loud, louder than the roar of any beast, and he walks towards it and says, " it's alright girl, shhh..." him stroking the heart gently, it's erratic, pained and terrified beats calming under his touch, him saying, " once I get the proper parts, I promise to take you home for a bit, or if you want, we can go wherever your desire fancies, alright girl?" the heart beat increasing slightly as a moaning wail fills the room, but although terrifying to most, it was a cry of joy to both Lykas and the ship, him smiling as he says, " now girl, are you able to move just enough to give yourself more control over our drift? if so, I will go up to the bridge and give you directions, because I sensed a large place nearby that can hide you while I get replacement parts for the parts you cannot heal.." the ship giving a soft whale-ish moan of a yes, him smiling as he heads up to the bridge, giving directions to the ship, her guiding herself towards a small cluster of dark-stars, him soon setting her upon a fairly dark planet, him shifting as he guides her into a small hole in the planet, placing her near the core of this blackened planet, her knowing the process of being able to leech a bit of the released energy to aid in healing of her damaged living tissue, Lykas saying, " alright girl, remain here and rest, I'll be back in a while with the parts, alright?" the ship giving one last moan before letting Lykas, who activates his armor once more, slip out of the ship and onto it's skin, activating his glider and heading for the stars once more, his glider scanning for any signs of highly advanced technology, the kind he needs to repair his ship.

WHEW! that was a lot of writing, plus, that whole flashback was a pain, but it had to be done, or else people would complain, and you know what I do to people who complain? I don't give them the happy face, I give them the unhappy face, and this unhappy face makes their world become as upside-down as the frown is compared to a smile, and believe me, upside down worlds are not fun...anyways, still thinking on next planet to visit, and then after Lykas repairs his ship, maybe Org XIII may visit him, sensing his power as he soars through the multiverse...and yes, he's one to travel all paths, the world of light, the world of darkness, and the lanes between, in any case, see you in the next chapter of Nobody's Heartless: Lykas' Story!


	6. The Fight of Two Hundred Keyblades!

here we are again, starting early, and hopefully posting even earlier...today we shall see some new abilities, such as the Synch Blade ability!...and no, not with just two keyblades, but you'll have to see what I mean..hehe.. *starts playing muse' Knights of Cydonia*

Lykas blinks as he suddenly loses control of his glider, it forcing it's change of direction towards a strange place, suddenly he finds himself dumped onto the ground uncermoniously in the middle of a giant battlefield, for miles around, almost a million keyblades are imbedded into the ground, lykas stands and starts walking towards the only path he sees, and before he can even start, Three armies start approaching, him cursing as each is a thousand strong, him reaching for his blade, but then blinks as he recognizes that several will not be capable of being killed by his preferred knife, him shifting to pulling out his keyblade, then decides he needs more, him cutting his hands open, casting his blood upon every keyblade with a quick whip of his hands, each one seemingly lifting up, keychains forming upon every single one, each one lifting, starting to spin within the very air, swirling faster and faster, starting to move fast enough that each one disappears, so that a large circle of ground is revealed, each keyblade within his control now seemingly gone, save for two, his Blackened Blood, and another, Metal Chocobo, each wielded in his hands, him prepared for his battle, as Metal Chocobo starts to mutate with contact with his blood, it contaminating it's form, producing a fiercer version, the teeth of the blade becoming jagged and rough, the blade becoming etched in scars and wounds, and the middle of the base of the shaft growing a yellow eye, as if it had grown a new life, him shifting as both keyblades are floating just away from the palms of his hands, both in the reverse grip position, him prepared for the three armies, him now seeing each army a thousand strong, him growling quietly as he braces as each army soon converges on him, each one hungering for his life's energy it seems, and within moments, each army converge upon him, surrounding him as he leaps into the air, the keyblades suddenly appearing, each working in unision as if they were a collective mass mind, and yet somehow work with him, not getting in his way, and actin as shields, soon the enemies withdraw a ways, when lykas lands, several keyblades whirling around him in a forcefield like circle, leaving about the other hundred and eighty keyblades within the air to strike at his enemies, the twenty remaining around him whirling and around and protecting him, before they converge on the two keyblades he is wielding, sort of melding together to increase the size and strength of both keyblades, them moving to whirl around as the enemies soon charge in and leap into the air, the two now massive keyblades in his hands whirling around rapidly, spinning and rotating as the other keyblades start assaulting the armies once more, and before long, the keyblades are done, lykas standing upon the ground once more, him shifting as all the keyblades all disappear as he unsummons every single one, and he looks at his mutated Metal Chocobo, and says, " I shall call you..Bloodied Chocobo!" him shifting as he unsummons each one quietly, saying, "what was the purpose of this visit..." him turning around as he hears a sound, him saying, " who is there!" him looking into the face of a very old man, his hat tall and cone-shaped, and covered with stars and moons, his robes long and blue, him saying, " very good young man...it appears that you are far stronger than I had anticipated, and I'm sorry for the ridiculously large numbers, but I had to make sure..." him walking forwards with his hands in his robe-sleeves, saying, " I am Yen-Sid, and yes, while I don't approve of the Heartless, Nobody's, or Unversed, I had to put you to the test, which meant I had to conjure a thousand fakes of each kind.." him nodding quietly as he strokes his long beard, him saying, " that was an interesting tactic...bringing two hundred and one keyblades from the dead to your control...you are a truly powerful force to be reckoned with...you shall likely save the worlds in more ways than you truly think...but for now...you are free to go...I shall occasionally check in..and if you ever choose to see what I document of your adventures, then come visit me in my tower near Twilight Town.." the man fading in a blast of light, Lykas shifting quietly before activating Blackened Blood, tossing it into the air and jumping into the glider and flying off into the stars towards the original destination, soon landing upon the surface of Earth, finding himself located near Japan, upon a strange floating oil-rig, reading the sign upon the wall that says, " Big Shell"

Here we go! sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but believe me, it is definitely worth it to line up some stuff for the future, but next chapter, we stay upon earth and aid Snake and Raiden both, and even learn the way of the Ninja maybe!

LYKAS SIGNING OUT!


	7. Nobody's Heartless: lykas meets MGS

hello once again, this is Lykas, bringing you another chapter in the series as we follow lykas on his journies without Kirox and Lunavier, so...enough of the intro, here we go!

Lykas shifts, reaching to deactivate his armor, and finds that save for the helmet, the rest seems to have bonded to his body, making him cybernetic in ways that no other worlds can be, his armor shifting so that he is made up of more robot than true man anymore, yet he is still human enough to retain his heart and soul, his boots shifting away from being normal boots, to more like feet, able to grip and stick to walls and suck, and his boots split into two toes, granting him another place to grab, aside from his hands, and he finds his agility and strength are far superior than before, him shifting as he looks around, him blinking as he tries to summon his keyblades, and finds he is having trouble keeping them with him, and sighs as he finds his other sword gone too, realizing that he left it back at his ship, and is now stranded upon this planet, him cursing as he soon finds another similar to him standing above him, and then he finds a strange weapon being tossed to him, it similar to a katana, but different, the strange figure giving lykas a nod before it disappears completely into a blackened portal, lykas squinting as he shifts and turns around, now holding his new sword, it similar to a katana, but vibrates slightly to increase damage and cutting ability, lykas holding it in the reverse-grip position as he quietly slips forwards, noticing a blonde young man with shoulder-length hair sneaking around ahead, he slips further down, then slips under the walkway, quietly following the man with his new abilities, activating the helmet once more to cover his face, he follows the man until the man suddenly stumbles into a strange, blood-crazed man, lykas leaping into action and slicing the vampire-esque man several times before the man disappears, lykas disappearing rapidly as well, a man giving lykas' hiding place two raps, saying, " good job, stranger, I'm pliskin, you have a radio or codec?" then next thing Lykas' knows, a small earpiece is slipped through the holes and pliskin says, " put that in, I'll come in contact with you when it is needed, and all you have to do is tap the button, and do not remove it from your ear, and I'll make sure Raiden knows your contact number as well.." lykas doing as he is told quietly, not using his voice unless needed, soon lykas gets a soft beeping in his ear, him activating it, pliskin's voice saying, " your clear to leave, careful, and if you truly wish, protect Raiden, for that's what you've just done.." Lykas leaving his place, his helmet activated, him moving to quietly slip around the shell, following raiden, and he soon finds himself moving like a ninja, crawling on walls and ceilings, following this young man, and sometimes moving ahead and dispatching enemies that are problems for him, such as before he encounters the bomb specialist, where he clears the whole building in seconds, and only having seconds to spare from hiding, him nodding as he doesn't find his voice until he finds himself on a rooftop, in front of the blonde young man, lykas saying, using his helmet to distort his voice into a deeper tone, " you are doing well...you now know the scope of the situation, and no longer need me...but I'll be in contact, and I'll be nearby..." lykas falling backwards and then flips under the platform he just fell off of, watching Raiden, as the man introduced himself as, look over the edge after yelling "WAIT!" lykas looking to his left and nodding towards the strange figure beside him, recognizing it as the one who gave him his blade, it handing him a map that is marked where the warehouse is, and waves to him, lykas nodding as he immediately heads there, slipping into the building and managing to get to the room, despite not having the card key, he manages to get inside and get the parts, but him not able to get all of the parts immediately, him sighing as he moves to slip out of the room and then finds his keyblade within reach and manages to leave the world, heading back to his ship, docking inside, finding that his suit can be changed to that cybernetic suit at will when not on that world, him smiling as he drops off the parts where the ship can get it, him blinking as he hears a strange voice, and a new song starts playing in his helmet, him looking at the shadowed figure, the song "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizknet, him seeing the long dai katana, the long silver hair, and the black jacket, him deactivating his suit and says, " greetings, stranger, how did you get on my ship, and what do you need?" the man looking around with a mute sadness, saying, " I'm just here to request the aid, and mind you, I request that you not mention having met me to that friend of yours, or any of his friends.." lykas nodding as he understands, and says, " so then...how can I help, Sephiroth.." lykas recognizing him from Cloud's descriptions, but notices the man seems too sad, too weak to actually be the evil man he seems to be, and Sephiroth says, " well then, it appears you know me, and I don't know you." Lykas smiles and says, "I'm Lykas, and believe me, I understand your position a little better than you think, although I wouldn't be willing to go as far as you were willing, I understand the fact that you were not doing the things you were doing for your own gain, but for your 'mother's" desire, and I will help you, if you promise to keep me off of the list of people your gonna destroy, and you kindly try and resist the urge to actually kill anyone while your with me, at least, nobody that I've not had a premediation to kill." Sephiroth nods and says, "you have yourself an agreement."

DUN DUN DUN! well now, nice little twist, eh? Sephiroth, seen in a different light by my character than by anyone else, oh, and he is right here with me, say hello to the nice people reading this Sephy

Sephy: hey world.

me: watch out, here comes a bunch of fangirls...

fangirls: SEPHY! *starts trying to mob him*

me: Lykas, mind summoning a little aid? oh, I know..*whispers in Lykas' ear*

Lykas: interesting choice.. *summons Vincent Valentine*

Vincent: wha? how did I get here...WHAT? SEPHIROTH!

Fangirls: VINCENT! *starts chasing as he runs off after noticing them*

me &Sephy: thanks lykas

lykas: no problem


	8. Nobody's Heartless: lykas & strangeness

hey guys, it's me, Lykas, creator of Lykas, Lykas is copywrited to me, and unless you have my express permission, and if I feel that it is required, then it has to be in paper, but I doubt anyone really cares to use my characters anyways, everyone and everything else is copywrited to their appropraite owners

Sephiroth: seriously? you feel the need to include all that?

me: yeah, 'cause some assholes out there can get really pissy over not having that stuff in here

Sephy: meh, oh well, thanks for that little bit of help in the last chapter, those fan girls are a major annoyance, and if not for the fact that you got mr. "vampy the vampire" in here to get rid of them, I'd probably end up surrounded by them

Vincent: HEY! that's not nice, plus, it wasn't nice sicking those fangirls on me, I'm still in love with Lucretia!

Sephy: wow, your pathetic, your gonna tap the woman whose womb I was created in?

Vincent: yes, she's the holder of my undying heart

Lykas&me: damn emo*...

*note: this comment in no way reflects my views upon emos, goths, or anyone who prefers the darker path, I find them to be closer to kin to me than most

me: anyways, back to the story, hehe (starts up Breaking Benjamin's "blow me away")

Lykas approaches Sephiroth, saying, " I know you seek aid, and as long as you hold to our agreement, then I'll aid you, but you must keep to the agreement, first time you break it, your on your own, and I'm not afraid to fight you either, I'm far stronger than you think" Sephiroth looking at him curiously, but nods quietly, Lykas says, " I'm trusting you on your honor from Soldier, and to not act on that bullshit of you being a "monster", because you look human to me, and genes are worthless in comparison to your heart, which I know you have, unlike mine, which is stolen from a darkened form of me." him shifting as he looks Sephiroth in the eyes, his eyes demanding a promise, Sephiroth nodding, saying, " yes...captain." him looking at Lykas like his senior commander, having tapped into his humanity, at least for the moment, Lykas nods as he says, " good, now come with me while we go back to that world that had the parts, I've a feeling I wanna see that man's mission through, and you might get to see more than my powers as a keyblade wielder...and maybe you might even see that power, which as I said, is far stronger than you think, as I don't only wield two, but I can bring about your destruction in seconds." him moving to the bridge, the ship creating another chair for his new ally, him driving back to that world, moving to his glider, Sephiroth jumping onto the bridge, staying close to Lykas, feeling almost like his old self around him, Lykas soon landing upon the top of Big Shell A, noticing a scene which he doesn't like, the fact that a giant robot just leaped up and caught a helicopter in it's "mouth" and swam off after a strange man just ran across the water, Lykas moving before something magentic hits him, Sephiroth noticing Lykas reacting as he is, Sephy grabbing Lykas' arm as the magnetic wave hits Lykas with full force, forcing his body to splatter upon Sephiroth before his blood reacts forcing both Lykas and Sephiroth back in time, both of them finding themselves on top of a ship, high in the atmosphere, it opening below and he sees a man jump from the ship, him saying, " aww...shit." him watching the man soon ending up pulling open a parachute, him soon landing in the trees, Lykas moving to leap after the man, Sephy leaping after him as he opens his glider, letting both of them inside as Lykas zooms after the man, landing beside him as Lykas jumps out, seeing the man get up, pulling off his breathing-mask, Lykas looking at the strange man, him saying, " Raiden?" the man blinking at the name before pulls off the over-mask, Lykas saying, " ah...you look like Snake" the man saying, " where did you learn my code-name stranger! if you know it, then my mission might be compromised, him turning on his radio and starts asking his commander over it, Lykas saying, " I learned it from a friend, tell your commander that he's met an ally the U.S. government sent to help, because they wanted to make sure that you did your "mission" though they didn't brief me on it..." snake asking his commander, before he says, " what's the password?" Lykas saying, " heh, Eve was the first sinner?" him blinking as his commander says something before he says, " wow.." him looking at Lykas hard before he shrugs, Lykas shifting his suit through the blood covering it to resemble snake's camouflage, Sephiroth using special Materia to do the same for his clothing, Snake staring hard at them as he says, " how did you do that?" Lykas replies, " don't ask, top secret, classified." him smiling as he folds his arms and says, " I see your pack is up in that tree, wait here." Lykas moving to climb up to the tree and drop back down with it quietly. offering it to snake, Lykas saying, " well, now then, I'm here for dealing with "special enemies" and I've got my tools to deal with them, plus key-locks are another specialty of mine, since I know they didn't give you anything to break through those." him nodding as snake looks him over, shrugging as he says, " and the other guy?" Lykas says, " my personal backup." Sephiroth nodding, saying, " captain." at the reference towards him, Lykas smiling as they continue through the mission, hanging back and being more of a background character, something that most people won't see until snake has almost killed them, Lykas shifting as he is just trying to figure out what happenned, and how the hell is this man, who looks like the snake he knew at the big shell, and why he jumped out of his ship, Lykas shrugging as he says, " go ahead with the mission, we'll be in contact." Lykas tapping his earpiece and giving him the codes to contact him, Snake nodding as he starts moving through the forest, Lykas calling down his glider and a Sephiroth jumps in on a second seat that shows up at Lykas' will, Sephy having surprised him before, Lykas moving to drive towards the stars, looking around as he notices a strange looking world, moving to drive towards it, he finds himself shifting in color as it seems all the color is drained from both him and Sephiroth, and finds everything looking strange, it all bouncing and looking happy and crap, and he notices a river with a steamboat nearby, a cat is driving it with a mouse on the ship as first mate, Lykas then moves towards a door, figuring it was worth a try, and finds himself back in the "present", figuring out along the way that he dragged both himself and Sephiroth back in time due to a magnetic effect on his blood and his magical abilities. him shifting as he gets off of the strange world the door lead to, him looking back to find it in color and a castle upon it, ignoring them as he knows he'll return and use the doorway until he figures out how to summon a doorway at will, or use that "fluke" of an ability over time travel.

me: dun dun dun, sorry guys, ran out of ideas for the moment and wanted this up, betting nobody saw the travel back in time, or the meeting of Naked Snake, if you did, well...SCREW YOU!

Sephy: want me to kill them?

me: no thanks Sephiroth, your trying to be a good guy, an honorable SOLDIER, remember?

Sephy: so?

me: no, go back to your bedroom and take a rest, your starting to seem a big angry and upset, try and meditate on your SOLDIER honor or something to try and return to your humanity

Sephy: fine.

me: see you later folks!


End file.
